


But I've Learned

by Katherine



Series: Trembling (series) [6]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, post Putting Your Hoof Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your rabbit's eating the cherries I brought," Applejack calls, hoping her voice carries to wherever Fluttershy is in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I've Learned

"Your rabbit's eating the cherries I brought," Applejack calls, hoping her voice carries to wherever Fluttershy is in the house.

Angel has a defiant expression that fades far more quickly than usual at the sound of nearing hooves. Fluttershy hurries into the kitchen, and shoos Angel away from the last few red and yellow cherries in the basket. He hops quickly away, no doubt to someplace more suitable for enjoying stolen fruit.

"He wanted a cherry so much, and at the market—" Fluttershy is tripping over her own description. Flustered and embarrassed, Applejack thinks, rather than eager to tell a story. She has an idea why. It seems she missed a lot while visiting Cherry Jubilee.

"I wasn't sure how much to credit," Applejack says. "Pinkie Pie met me at the train."

Fluttershy looks stricken, her ears angling down and mouth trembling.

"'stead of my going by Pinkie, will you tell me about it?" Applejack asks her, speaking even more gently than she usually does.

"Yes," Fluttershy whispers, but before saying anything more she folds herself down to the floor in front of Applejack. It takes a leaning downwards nuzzle and soft-spoken encouragement before Fluttershy begins.


End file.
